Black Headset
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Ada hal-hal yang tak boleh di lakukan. Sering dianggap sepele, namun sebenarnya begitu penting. Dan Naruto melanggarnya. Dia baru merasakan akibatnya sekarang./ Silakan dibaca.../ My #1 oneshot/


Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, miliknya kemarin, sekarang & nanti

Black Headset © Jinsei Megami, cuma ceritanya doang yang Meg punya :'(

.

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/ Comfort, Romance

Pairing: NaruHina & ada yang lain juga

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), kebanyakan deskripsi (mungkin?), #1 oneshot

.

Summary:

Ada hal-hal yang tak boleh di lakukan. Sering dianggap sepele, namun sebenarnya begitu penting. Dan Naruto melanggarnya. Dia baru merasakan akibatnya sekarang.

Read first, baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

Enjoy read, Minna~

.

.

JINSEI MEGAMI PROUDLY PRESENT

**BLACK HEADSET**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Gadis berpakaian _casual_ semi resmi itu sedang berbicara di depan banyak orang. Dia berjalan ke sisi kanan dan kiri bergantian sehingga rambut indigo panjangnya yang hanya dihiasi bandana hitam bergerak mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Sesekali dia berinteraksi dengan satu-dua peserta seminar penyiaran di Suna City Center, di mana dia menjadi salah satu pembicaranya.

Dia memang masih sangat muda, usianya baru menginjak 23 tahun bulan lalu, namun pengalaman dan pengetahuannya di bidang _broadcast_ dan komunikasi publik sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Karena itu dia diundang dalam seminar ini langsung oleh Sabaku no Gaara, mantan adik kelasnya saat SMA dan mantan pacar sahabatnya, yang kini menjabat sebagai walikota Suna. Walikota termuda sepanjang sejarah Suna, bahkan seluruh Jepang. Mungkin? Ah, padahal ini _golden week_, waktunya _having fun_ dan bukannya bekerja. Tapi berhubung Gaara memintanya langsung, dia segan untuk menolaknya. Lagipula besok kekasih berambut pirangnya berjanji menjemputnya dan bersama-sama menghabiskan _golden week_ di Suna.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak menyajikan materinya dari meja panjang yang telah disiapkan panitia di depan. Maka dari itu dia sama sekali tak menyadari _handphone_-nya yang terus bergetar tanpa suara di atas meja itu tanpa henti sejak sekitar lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata telah menyelesaikan sesinya ketika waktu makan siang tiba. Dia langsung menyambar handphone-nya itu tanpa melihat betapa banyak _miss call_ yang masuk ke sana.

Dia baru saja selesai makan siang dengan panitia dan sedang menuju ruang pertemuan untuk sesi berikutnya ketika dia melihat Gaara bersama ajudan dan asistennya di koridor. Hinata tahu gadis yang menjadi asistennya itu, Matsuri, gadis yang menjadi salah satu penyebab putusnya hubungan Gaara dan Ino tiga tahun yang lalu. Ah, tapi kan itu hanya masa lalu. Nyatanya sekarang, baik Gaara maupun Ino, keduanya sama-sama sudah bisa _move on_.

Hinata dengar jika Gaara juga ada pertemuan dengan para investor di gedung ini. Mungkin dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

Hinata menyapa Gaara ketika rombongan itu sampai di dekatnya, "_Konichiwa_, Pak Walikota."

"Ada apa dengan _handphone_-mu?" Gaara sama sekali tak membalas sapaannya. Dia malah menanyakan _handphone_.

Hinata bingung. Kenapa dengan _handphone_-nya? Apa maksudnya? "_Handphone_-ku baik-baik saja, Gaara. Ada apa memangnya?"

Hinata jadi penasaran kenapa Gaara menanyakan masalah handphone. Maka dia mencari _handphone_-nya di dalam tasnya. Sementara itu dia tetap mendengarkan Gaara bicara.

"Tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Kankuro di _basement_, aku kurang jelas mendengar apa yang dia bilang. Sinyal di sana memang kurang bagus. Dia menyebut soal Temari yang memberitahunya soal entah apa. Yang bisa kutangkap adalah aku diminta untuk memberitahumu agar kau mengangkat sambungan teleponmu," Tak biasanya Gaara yang pendiam itu bicara sepanjang ini.

Hinata berhasil menemukan _handphone_-nya dan mengambilnya. Hinata menatap Gaara bingung, ada perlu apa Kankuro padanya. Tak biasanya. Namun pemuda itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Hinata tahu Gaara sama tidak tahunya dengan dirinya. Maka dia kembali beralih pada _handphone_-nya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya lagi melihat tampilan _LCD_ _handphone_-nya.

Banyak sekali _miss_ _call_. Memang ada _miss_ _call_ dari Temari, ada empat. Dan ada juga dari Sakura dan Ino. Tapi paling banyak dari Sasuke. Lebih dari dua puluh hanya dari Sasuke saja. Sasuke? Ini malah jadi tambah aneh. Tak biasanya.

Dia memutuskan untuk menelepon balik Sasuke. Karena pria itulah yang paling banyak menghubunginya. Hanya sekali nada sambung sebelum suara di seberang menyapanya –tidak! Mungkin lebih tepat bicara dengan nada tinggi –. Lagi-lagi tak seperti biasanya, "Kenapa kau nggak angkat _handphone_-mu? Kami berkali-kali meneleponmu."

"_Go-gomen_..., tadi _handphone_-ku ku-_silent_."

Perasaan Hinata mulai tak enak. Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah berekspresi begitu. Jika dia berkata dengan nada seperti itu, pastilah ada suatu hal yang tengah terjadi. Dan itu mungkin hal yang buruk. Dada Hinata berdegup kencang. Rasa tak nyaman menerpa dirinya. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Hinata mendengar suara tarikan napas di seberang telepon.

"Sebenarnya aku nggak ingin terburu-buru mengabarimu karena kau pasti akan panik, tapi Sakura memaksaku. Ng..., Hinata...," Sasuke kembali ke nada suaranya yang biasa, namun firasat buruk kian menyelubunginya, "Naruto..., dia... kecelakaan."

Petir serasa menggelegar menyambarnya. Membuatnya lemas, kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Dia jatuh terduduk. Membuat Gaara dan ajudannya beserta Matsuri terkejut. Matsuri bahkan dengan nalurinya memeluk bahu Hinata yang mulai bergetar. Tangan kiri Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri, berusaha menutupi isakannya sementara air mata juga sudah mulai mengalir dari mata _amethys_-nya. Sementara tangan kanannya gemetaran, berusaha tetap menggenggam _gadget_ itu dan menempatkannya dekat telinganya.

"A-apa, Sasuke? Kau..., kau bohong, kan?" Hinata berusaha menyangkalnya. Ia sungguh-sungguh berharap ini tidak benar. Isakan Hinata kembali terdengar, "Kumohon katakan jika kau dan Naruto-kun sedang mengerjaiku, Sasuke!"

"Maaf," Hinata tahu satu kata dari Sasuke barusan bukan kata maaf karena Sasuke mengerjainya, bukan, melainkan karena apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

Hinata tak mampu lagi mempertahankan genggamannya pada _handphone_-nya dan benda itu jatuh di sampingnya. Tangisnya makin menjadi. Matsuri dengan sabar tetap memeluk Hinata tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya didengar Hinata.

Gaara membungkuk untuk mengambil _handphone_ Hinata yang masih tersambung. Sejak dia melihat reaksi Hinata terhadap teleponnya dengan Sasuke, dia bisa mengira ada hal buruk yang menimpa teman pirangnya.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_ Sasuke, ini Gaara. Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?"

"Naruto kecelakaan," Jawab Sasuke di ujung sana.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Kalian di mana?"

"Dia baru selesai ditangani sejam yang lalu, sekarang dia ada di –" TUUT... TUUT... TUUT... Sambungan telepon tiba-tiba saja terputus.

Gaara mengamati _handphone_ Hinata, masih menyala dan tak ada yang salah. Berarti mungkin baterai _handphone_ Sasuke yang habis. Gaara beralih pada Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai dalam dekapan Matsuri yang masih mencoba menenangkannya. Tak enak melihatnya dalam posisi seperti ini, apalagi di tengah koridor begini. Maka dia memerintahkan Matsuri membawa Hinata ke kursi terdekat. Dia juga memerintahkan ajudannya untuk memberitahu panitia seminar bahwa Hinata tidak bisa menghadiri acara tersebut sampai akhir.

Gaara kembali menghampiri Hinata yang ditemani Matsuri. Dia barusan sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor Naruto, tapi nomor itu tidak aktif. Yang tahu di mana Naruto dirawat selain Sasuke, pastilah gadis berambut pink itu. Tapi dia tidak mempunyai nomornya. Maka dia tanpa izin membuka daftar kontak di _handphone_ Hinata, dia yakin Hinata sama sekali tak keberatan. Namun lagi-lagi dia gagal menghubungi gadis yang dia ingat bernama Sakura itu, terus nada sibuk yang dia dengar. Kemudian dia mencoba menelepon kakak sulungnya dengan _handphone_-nya sendiri, dan kali ini dia juga tidak beruntung. Temari tak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

SIAL! Kenapa di saat seperti ini orang-orang menjadi sulit dihubungi, sih? Lalu dia harus mencari informasi pada siapa lagi?

Tiba-tiba ia tercekat. Ya, masih ada dia. Yamanaka Ino. Tidak! Bukan lagi Yamanaka. Dia sudah menanggalkan nama keluarganya.

Dia sudah menemukan nomor kontak Ino di _handphone_-nya. Nomor itu memang belum terhapus dari sana. Dia dan Ino dulu berpisah secara baik-baik, jadi tak ada alasan untuk tak menjalin komunikasi dengannya, kan? Walau tiap kali mereka bertemu mereka akan kikuk dan salah tingkah dan sama-sama tak nyaman. Sungguh sulit bersikap normal. Sikap yang wajar bagi siapa saja dengan mantannya, kan?

"_Moshi-moshi_? Gaara?" Suara di seberang sana mengejutkannya. Ino.

Gaara dan Ino sudah memutuskan mereka hanya akan jadi teman. Dan kali inipun Gaara menelepon karena sahabatnya, "Ino, kau tahu di mana Naruto dirawat?"

"Oh, kau bersama Hinata? Naruto ada di Senju Memorial Hospital, aku ada di sini, orang tuanya juga. Bagaimana Hinata?"

Gaara menoleh sejenak melihat Hinata, "Dia baik, hanya sedikit _shock_. _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ atas infonya, Ino."

"Iya, sama-sama. Gaara, aku titip Hinata, ya."

Dan sambungan telepon itupun selesai. Gaara lega mendengar suara Ino yang biasa. Senang mengetahui mereka tetap akan berhubungan baik.

"Naruto di Senju Memorial Hospital," Kata Gaara pada Hinata yang terlihat lemah.

Walau terlihat lemah begitu, Hinata bangkit setelah menyeka air matanya, "Maafkan aku Gaara, aku nggak bisa ikut seminar sampai selesai. Aku permisi. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha sekarang."

"Dengan apa, Hyuuga-_san_? Pesawat tujuan manapun pasti penuh di _golden_ _week_ seperti ini," Kali ini Matsuri yang bicara, "Dan perjalanan darat memerlukan waktu tujuh belas ja –"

"Siapa bilang semua penerbangan penuh, Matsuri?" Matsuri menoleh pada Gaara yang berdiri angkuh di sebelahnya dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Dia memberikan perintah pada ajudannya tanpa membuka mulutnya, hanya _gesture_ saja. Anehnya, ajudannya itu mengerti dan sesaat kemudian dia meninggalkan mereka.

Matsuri sungguh kagum pada atasannya itu. Dalam keadaan apapun dia masih bisa bersikap tenang. Juga keren dan kharismatik seperti biasa. Dilihatnya Gaara membungkuk di depan Hinata, menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala mantan _senpai_-nya itu. Pemuda itu menggenggam kedua bahu Hinata lembut. Jika gadis lain yang diperlakukan seperti ini pasti akan langsung meleleh, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Mereka hanya teman. Dan ia tahu Gaara juga mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Aku yakin Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia adalah orang paling kuat yang pernah kukenal. Karena itu Hinata, kau tenang saja."

Hinata hanya mengangguk membalas perkataan Gaara.

Ajudan Gaara datang dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang diminta Gaara telah disiapkan. Bahkan mereka tak tahu apa yang diperintahkan Gaara pada ajudannya itu.

"Arigatou," Kata Gaara singkat pada ajudannya, kemudian beralih pada Hinata, "Nah, sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu pada Naruto-mu. Kita akan sampai Konoha dalam satu jam."

.

.

.

.

Hinata diantar dengan mobil dinas walikota Suna bersama Gaara dan Matsuri di dalamnya, dan ajudan Gaara di kursi depan. Mereka tak terkena macet karena mobil yang mereka tumpangi dikawal.

"Apa nggak melanggar hukum? Kita menggunakan properti pemerintah untuk urusan pribadi," Kata Hinata merasa salah.

"Bukan urusan pribadi, Hyuuga-_san_. Namikaze Group sudah berperan banyak dalam pembangunan Suna. Jadi ini bisa dibilang urusan dinas. Benar kan, Sabaku-_sama_?" Jawab Matsuri dan memastikannya pada Gaara yang hanya mengangguk sekali dengan tangan yang tetap dilipat di depan dada.

Sepanjang jalan Hinata meremas jari-jemarinya dan mencoba menahan tangisnya. Dadanya begitu terasa sakit hingga rasanya sulit sekali untuk sekedar bernapas. Berita yang masih kurang jelas menyangkut keadaan kekasihnya membuahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk. Dan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu kian menjalar di otaknya. Kalau sesuatu terjadi dengan Naruto, entah apa dia akan kuat. Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Dia takut. Benar-benar takut. Takut kehilangan Naruto-nya.

'_Kami-sama..., kumohon lindungi Naruto-kun, kumohon... Aku rela Kau ambil apapun dalam kehidupanku asal jangan Naruto-kun. Aku rela Kau ambil apapun dalam hidupku asal Kau selamatkan Naruto-kun. Kumohon, Kami-sama... Kumohon, Kami-sama..., _' Doa Hinata yang selalu ia panjatkan dalam hati. Sambil berharap Naruto akan baik-baik saja, seperti yang dikatakan Gaara.

Dan iring-iringan itupun masuk ke sebuah landasan udara dan masuk ke sebuah hanggar. Yang Hinata lihat pertama kali begitu keluar mobil adalah sebuah pesawat jet keluaran Excel-Jet yang di-_custom_ menjadi warna maroon. Mereka akan menaiki ini ke Konoha? Memang benar, jika menggunakan ini, mereka akan sampai sana dalam waktu satu jam, bahkan mungkin kurang.

Hinata menoleh pada Gaara.

"Ini properti pribadi dan aku nggak beli ini pakai uang negara."

"Aku tahu," Kata Hinata. Bukan itu arti tatapannya pada Gaara, dia yakin Gaara politikus yang bersih walaupun dia tidak pernah mengenal Gaara secara dekat. Dia hanya tidak menyangka, Gaara benar-benar baik. Dia membungkuk dalam-dalam, "_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_."

.

.

.

.

Temari dan mobilnya telah menunggu mereka di Konoha Airport. Rupanya ajudan Gaara juga menghubungi Temari, sehingga Temari bisa menyediakan akomodasi untuk mereka. Dirinya sendiri dan mobil SUV pribadinya.

Temari langsung memeluk Hinata begitu mereka bertemu. Tangis Hinata kembali meledak di pelukan Temari –senpai-nya di SMA dulu –.

"Senpai..., Na-Naruto-kun?"

Temari mengelus rambut panjang Hinata dengan sayang, layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya, "Aku nggak tahu keadaannya, Hinata. Aku juga mengetahui kabar itu dari Shikamaru. Lebih baik kita berangkat ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Temari sendiri yang menyetir mobilnya menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang sore ini begitu ramai dengan menyalip dan mengebut. Sementara adiknya duduk di sebelahnya dengan gayanya yang khas, wajah datar nan angkuh plus tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Matsuri tetap setia menemani Hinata di kursi tengah dan ajudan Gaara duduk di kursi belakang di antara serakan popok bayi dan banyak mainan bertema Doraemon.

"Kau nggak takut ditilang polisi karena cara menyetirmu yang seperti ini?" Tanya Gaara pada kakak sulungnya.

"Nggak. Kan suamiku di bagian intelejen Konoha, lagipula mertuaku kan komisaris polisi di sini."

"Cih! Apa jadinya hukum di sini kalau masih saja ada orang-orang seperti kau?" Balas Gaara sinis, "Apa jadinya karir Shikamaru dengan adanya kau sebagai istrinya? Apa jadinya masa depan keponakanku dengan kau sebagai ibunya? Apa jadinya aku de –"

"Oke! Baiklah..., baiklah..., Tuan Walikota yang terhormat," balas Temari walau sambil bersungut-sungut. Kemudian dia mengurangi laju kendaraannya walau benar-benar hanya sampai sedikit di bawah batas kecepatan maksimum.

.

.

.

.

Hinata langsung keluar dari mobil Temari begitu kendaraan itu berhenti di depan lobby rumah sakit. Dia berlari. Sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia tak tahu di ruangan mana Naruto dirawat. Dia bertanya pada petugas _front_ _office_ yang langsung mencari di register pasien mereka dari komputer.

"Tuan Namikaze Naruto ada di ICU di lantai dua," Begitu Hinata mendapatkan informasi, dia kembali berlari mengikuti arah petunjuk ruangan yang ada di koridor. Mengacuhkan patugas front office tadi yang berteriak padanya dan masih terdengar samar di telinganya, "Nona! Nona, tunggu! Anda tidak bisa... Jam berkunjung sudah..."

'_Naruto-kun..._'

Dia tak peduli. Dia tak peduli jika nanti ada yang memarahinya karena berlari dan membuat gaduh di koridor rumah sakit. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Naruto.

Elevator yang dituju Hinata baru saja menutup dan bergerak ke atas. Sial! Dia menoleh ke tangga yang berada di sisi kiri elevator. Lantai dua, kan?

'_Naruto-kun...,_' Hinata terus menyebut nama kekasihnya itu dalam hati.

Dia memutuskan untuk lewat tangga saja. Lagipula hanya berbeda satu lantai saja. Diapun menggerakkan kakinya lagi meniti tangga ke atas dan dia kembali berlari menuju ICU begitu sampai di lantai dua.

'_Naruto-kun..._'

'_Naruto-kun..._'

Hinata terus berlari melewati lorong yang sepi. Mungkin karena ini juga bukan jam besuk. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya mencari petunjuk di manapun yang akan mengarahkannya pada tujuannya.

'_Naruto-kun..._'

Dia melihat pintu dengan tulisan ICU di pintu kacanya.

'_Naruto-kun..._'

Pintu kaca itu membawanya ke lorong panjang yang lain. Betapa lega hatinya begitu melihat tiga orang di sana.

Hinata mengurangi laju larinya ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut raven yang duduk di ruang tunggu bersama sepupu kekasihnya beserta suaminya yang berkulit pucat.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Hinata pelan, namun Sasuke dan yang lain masih dapat menangkap suaranya. Ketiganya menoleh ke arah Hinata yang kini berjalan pelan dan hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter dari mereka, "Sai. Ino..."

Ino menyambut Hinata dengan rangkulan. Perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit tak menghalanginya untuk memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Lalu membawa Hinata duduk di antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun? Lukanya nggak parah, kan? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sekarang dia di mana?" Hinata langsung memberondong pertanyaan pada teman-temannya itu. Dia tak sabar ingin mengetahui keadaan pasti dari kekasihnya.

Tak ada yang menjawab di antara mereka. Sasuke malah terlihat menunduk sambil meremas sesuatu di tangannya dengan geram. Ino malah mengerjap-ngerjap. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan mereka?

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Tanya Hinata yang kembali dijangkiti rasa takut.

"Itu karena pertanyaanmu banyak sekali, Hinata," Sai yang berdiri di dekat Sasuke yang menjawabnya. Kepala Hinata menengadah melihat Sai yang memasang senyum yang selalu terkesan dibuat-buat, "Kami bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu."

Tapi rasa takut dan khawatir Hinata sama sekali tak mereda atas jawaban Sai barusan.

Sai melanjutkan, "Naruto orang yang kuat. Aku sendiri nggak menyangka dia akan selamat dalam kecelakaan seperti itu. Bayangkan saja Hinata, stang motornya bengkok dan kepalanya nggak cedera, padahal dia nggak pakai helm. Bukankah luar biasa jika dia masih hidup? Bahkan gegar otakpun nggak! Dia sungguh beruntung!"

Hinata tercekat mendengar Sai. Apakah separah itu? Hinata kembali terisak.

Urat-urat di kening Ino berkedut-kedut. Kesal dengan tingkah Sai. Apa dia tak sadar apa yang dikatakannya akan membuat Hinata lebih shock lagi? Dia mengepal dengan kesal. Bersiap menjitak kepala suaminya itu sekeras-kerasnya.

"Sai...," Geram Ino.

BLETAK!

Tangan Ino memang sudah terangkat, namun ada tangan yang lebih cepat yang menjitak kepala suaminya itu. Kekuatan jitakannya sungguh besar hingga sepertinya sebuah bukit muncul di sana. Sang pemilik kepala langsung meringis, berjongkok, dan mengelus bekas jitakan Sakura yang muncul dari dalam salah satu ruangan.

"Ittai, Sakura...," Keluh Sai.

Sakura bertolak pinggang sambil melihat Sai dengan pandangan iblisnya, "Rasakan! Kau harusnya sadar untuk jaga lidahmu itu, Sai."

"Tapi sakit, Sakura. Kalau aku sampai harus di CT-Scan atau MRI, bagaimana?"

"Ya, tinggal kau lakukan saja. Beres," Balas Sakura dengan ringan. Kemudian pandangan Sakura beralih pada Hinata, dan tatapan iblisnya menghilang digantikan tatapan lembutnya, "Jangan dengarkan Sai, Hinata. Walaupun apa yang dia bilang nggak salah juga. Naruto memang mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah. Keadaannya memang sempat gawat. Dia sudah kami tangani. Dan dia akan baik-baik saja."

Hinata menyeka air matanya lagi yang sempat keluar karena perkataan Sai tadi. Dia melihat Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan lebih jelas. Sakura mengikat rambut pink-nya, dan sisa rambut bagian depannya ia jepit ke belakang. Sebenarnya membuat dahinya terlihat lebih lebar, tapi pergerakannya memang akan lebih nyaman. Sakura kini memakai setelan hijau tua lengan pendek. Tas kecil diselempangkan di bahunya dan dia memakai _name_ _tag_ ko-as-nya. Pantas saja, ternyata Sakura sedang menjalani stase ko-as-nya di rumah sakit ini.

"Sempat gawat bagaimana maksudmu, Sakura?" Hinata ingin lebih mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto-nya.

Sementara itu, rombongan dari Suna ditambah dengan Temari akhirnya sampai di sana. Ino dan Gaara saling sapa tanpa kikuk dan salah tingkah lagi. Ino bahkan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Gaara –walaupun lebih cepat sehari –dan menyapa Matsuri. Dan Matsuri membalasnya dengan menanyakan perihal kehamilan Ino. Tapi ada yang di luar kebiasaan, Sai langsung mengambil tangan Ino dan digenggamnya erat sambil makin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Ino. Dan Sai yang biasanya memancar datar, kali ini berkilat dengan serius menatap Gaara, matanya seakan berkata '_mau-apa-kau-dekat-dekat-dengan-istriku_'. Dia cemburu rupanya.

"Sebenarnya minggu ini stase-ku di UGD, dan kebetulan aku dan seorang paramedis yang menerima Naruto di sana. Dia dibawa oleh dua orang saksi ke sini karena TKP yang lebih dekat ke sini. Keadaan umumnya baik, kesadarannya _compos_ _metis_. TTV-nya –"

"_Forehead_!" Potong Ino semena-mena, "Kau itu sedang bercerita pada kami, bukan sedang laporan dengan dokter atau residen. Atau kau mau sok?"

"Baik, _Pig_! _Gomen_," Kata Sakura yang sepertinya terbiasa memakai istilah-istilah begitu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Keadaan umum dan kesadarannya saat datang masih bagus, tanda-tanda vitalnya agak diluar batas seperti tensinya yang 130/100 mmHg dan nadinya yang 92 kali per menit. _Over_ _all_ sih, bagus, itu hanya efek terkejut karena kecelakaan. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya dia memintaku agar tak mengabarimu, hanya karena dia nggak mau membuatmu khawatir. Tapi mana bisa aku mengabulkan permintaannya. Kalau aku, aku pasti akan sangat marah bila aku nggak diberitahu jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke. Aku kan pacarnya, masa aku nggak dianggap?"

"Kenapa kau yang jadi sewot begitu, _Forehead_? Kita kan sedang membicarakan Naruto, bukannya kau dan Sasuke," Lagi-lagi Ino menyela Sakura. Sakura yang sadar telah terbawa emosi jadi malu. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit memunculkan rona kemerahan.

"_Go_-_gomen_...," Sakura kembali melanjutkan keterangannya, "Luka luarnya hanya berupa memar di dahi dan lecet di pipi. Siku dan bibir bawahnya robek, juga di kelingkingnya, itu sih sudah kami _hecting_. Tapi kami khawatir dengan organ dalamnya, bisa saja dalam kecelakaan akan terjadi gumpalan darah dalam otak atau _fraktur_ –maksudku patah – pada tulangnya. Maka kami melakukan CT-Scan dan _rontgen_ padanya. Kepalanya sih nggak masalah, sikunya hanya retak, tapi dia mengalami _fraktur_ di _fibula_ _dextra_..., eh? Maksudku patah di tulang betis kanannya, dan retak pada tibia – tulang kering –kanannya. Untung saja _tibia_-nya hanya retak, kalau _fraktur_ juga, pasti akan lebih lama sembuhnya, soalnya kan _tibia_ itu penunjang tubuh dan banyak pembuluh darah di sana. Karena fibula-nya masih dapat ditopang oleh _tibia_-nya, jadi dia nggak kami pasang _pen_. Kami hanya meng-_gips_ kakinya. Asal asupan kalsiumnya cukup, dalam waktu _tiga_-empat minggu, gipsnya bisa dibuka dan dia bisa mulai rehab medik. Nggak masalah. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

_Hecting_ itu dijahit. _Dextra_ bahasa latin dari kanan. _Fraktur_ kata lain dari patah. _Fibula_ adalah tulang betis, sedangkan _tibia_ adalah tulang kering. Oke, setidaknya mereka bisa sedikit memahami apa yang dijelaskan Sakura yang gayanya sudah seperti dokter konsultan _orthopedy_.

Tapi apa yang tadi dikatakannya? Tak masalah? Untung? Yang benar saja! Mereka yang mendengar saja merasa ngeri dan mendesis seakan merasakan juga rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto. Apalagi Hinata. Gadis itu mungkin akan kembali menangis kalau saja sakura tidak membungkuk dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata hangat.

"Tenang saja, Hinata...," Ucap Sakura lembut, "Tadi kan kubilang dia akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

"Ba-bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa menimpanya?" Hinata memang tak lagi menangis, tapi tetap saja suaranya terdengar serak.

"Aku nggak tahu," Jawab Sakura, "Tapi aku sempat bertanya pada dua orang saksi mata yang mengantarkan Naruto kemari. Kata mereka, Naruto sedang mengendarai motor. Kecepatannya sih, normal. Ada satu perempatan kecil di wilayah sini yang lampu lalu lintasnya sedang dalam perbaikan. Biasanya polisi lalu lintas akan memberhentikan kendaraan di salah satu sisi yang lampu lalu lintas yang sedang diperbaiki itu jika gilirannya seharusnya lampu merah. Namun Naruto nggak berhenti. Sementara saat itu ada mobil melintas dari sebelah kanan. Dan..., begitulah."

"Kenapa polisi itu nggak memberitahu Naruto? Kenapa dia nggak meneriakinya?"

"Sudah. Polisi itu berkali-kali meneriakinya, Hinata. Tapi Naruto nggak mendengarnya. Dia juga mungkin nggak melihat polisi itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia nggak bisa mendengar dan konsentrasinya terpecah karena...," Sasuke yang menjawab Hinata dan menunjukkan benda yang dari tadi dipegangnya, "Ini."

Hinata melihat benda itu. Hinata sangat tahu apa itu. _Headset_ hitam kesayangan Naruto yang dimilikinya sejak SMA. Naruto sangat senang mendengarkan lagu dengan _headset_ itu yang disambungkan ke iPod-nya. Sejak dahulu, headset itu setia bertengger di lehernya walau tidak sedang digunakan, walau mereka sedang di dalam kelas sekalipun.

Benda itu kini telah patah menjadi dua. Hinata mengambil headset hitam itu dari Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar. Dia menggenggam benda itu kuat-kuat.

Gara-gara _headset_. Gara-gara benda ini.

Hinata bangkit dan melempar _headset_ rusak itu ke dalam tempat sampah dengan kasar. Dia kemudian berjalan ke ruangan tempat Sakura muncul tadi. Dia tahu itu pastilah ruangan Naruto. Dia mengintip dari kaca di pintu itu. Dia kurang dapat melihat jelas karena ada satu ruang kecil –semacam koridor sepanjang satu setengah meter sebagai penghubung –pintu lain yang menghalanginya. Dia hanya melihat rambut merah panjang Kushina yang digelung rapi.

"Dia dirawat di ICU hanya sementara. Hanya untuk observasi saja. Tadi sih kulihat dia masih tidur karena efek obat yang kami berikan. Nggak tahu sekarang dia sudah bangun atau belum. Besok pagi dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Maksimal dua orang sekali masuk, untuk meminimalkan resiko infeksi nosokomial. Karena itu kau juga harus memakai baju pelapis seperti yang dikenakan Kushina-_baa_-_san_ dan Minato-_jii_-_san_. Kau bisa masuk setelah mereka keluar," Sakura yang telah berdiri di sampingnya memberi keterangan. Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berbunyi, dan dia mengumpat begitu membaca pesan yang masuk, "Sial! Hinata, aku permisi dulu. Kepala UGD mencariku."

Dia juga berpamitan kepada yang lain, mengecup pipi Sasuke sesaat, dan pergi sambil menggerutu.

Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah ruangan Naruto. Saat itu dia melihat Kushina telah melihatnya. Hinata membungkuk sedikit dan Kushina tersenyum padanya. wanita paruh baya itu bicara dengan suaminya yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sesaat kemudian, mereka berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Keduanya membuka pelapis pakaian berwarna hijau dan menggantungnya di gantungan di dinding lorong penghubung itu. Kemudian mereka benar-benar keluar.

Kushina dan Hinata berpelukan.

"Anak bodoh itu. Maaf ya, dia sudah membuatmu khawatir," Kata Kushina sambil menghela napas. Dia memang terlihat cuek. Tapi siapapun bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi dan matanya yang sedikit bengkak, "Masuklah, Hinata!"

Hinata mengangguk dan dia masuk ke lorong penghubung, memakai baju pelapis seperti yang disarankan Sakura, dan membuka pintu kedua dengan perlahan. Lututnya terasa lemas begitu dilihatnya keadaannya Naruto yang menurutnya begitu menyedihkan. Perban di sana sini, cairan infus yang terhubung dengan vena-nya, tangan kanannya yang dibalut dan di sangga ke bahunya –mungkin agar tak terlalu memberatkan sikunya –, kaki kanannya yang di-gips yang di gantung tiga puluh derajat dari tempat tidur. Walaupun sulit, dia berusaha menguatkan dirinya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. Hinata duduk di kursi di kiri Naruto.

Dia menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto di mana di sana juga infus menembus kulitnya. Dia menunduk dalam hingga dahinga menyentuh pinggir tempat tidur. Rambutnya jatuh menutup wajahnya. Tangannya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Dia kembali terisak. Dia menangis lagi.

"Aliran infusku bisa macet kalau kau menggenggamnya sekuat itu, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara itu. Dia langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari Naruto, namun tetap tak mengangkat kepalanya. Tangisnyapun belum berhenti.

"Aku nggak suka melihatmu menangis, Hinata-_chan_."

"Ka-kau yang me-membuatku menangis, dasar Naruto-_kun_ bodoh!" Balas Hinata di sela isakannya dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Eh? Kini Naruto yang terkejut. Belum apa-apa, Hinata sudah mengatainya 'bodoh'. Tak pernah sekalipun Hinata mengatai seseorang 'bodoh'. Dan sekarang dia melakukannya pada pacarnya sendiri. Naruto benar-benar sulit mempercayainya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. _Amethys_-nya memandang pemilik safir yang tergolek lemah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa nggak menangis melihat kau begini, Naruto-_kun_. Mendengar kau kecelakaan saja rasanya duniaku hancur, rasanya nyawaku langsung tercabut dari ragaku. Pikiran-pikiran buruk merasukiku. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu. Tahukah kau betapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir, Hinata-_chan_," Sebelumnya hanya sakit di luka-lukanya yang membuatnya nyeri. Sekarang melihat Hinata menangis karena mengkhawatirkannya juga membuat hatinya nyeri.

"Karena itu jangan pernah lagi melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku khawatir!" Hinata menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan dengan lebih pelan, "Memang kau nggak ingat berapa kali kubilang, 'jangan lupa pakai helm kalau naik motor', 'pakai seat belt kalau naik mobil', 'jangan pakai headset-mu di tempat umum, apalagi kalau berkendara, itu bisa mengurangi konsentrasimu'. Itu memang hal remeh, tapi kalau sudah begini, bagaimana? Hal-hal seperti ini yang membuatku selalu khawatir padamu, Naruto-_kun_."

Dia memang ingat Hinata sering menasihatinya begitu. Seperti nasihat ibunya padanya. Hal-hal kecil itu memang sering dianggap remeh, tapi justru sangat krusial. Dan Hinata benar, dia telah lalai. Dia merasa telah bersalah pada Hinata, "_Gomen ne_, Hinata-_chan_."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku!"

Tiba-tiba ingatannya berputar kembali ke saat di mana dia juga melihat air mata Kushina dan raut khawatir Minato ketika melihatnya, "_Kaa_-_san_ dan _Tou_-_san_-ku?"

Hinata menggeleng. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Hinatapun melanjutkan, "Pada dirimu sendiri. Kau nggak bersalah pada _Tou_-_san Kaa_-_san_-mu, apalagi padaku. Kami memang ikut menderita melihatmu seperti ini. Tapi yang paling menderita adalah dirimu sendiri, Naruto-_kun_."

Dirinya serasa ditampar ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Karena itu Naruto-_kun_, bagaimana kau bisa menyayangi orang lain? Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku, jika kau nggak sayang dan cinta pada dirimu sendiri. Kumohon, mulailah peduli pada dirimu sendiri, Naruto-_kun_."

Bukan sekedar ditampar. Ucapan Hinata selanjutnya bahkan mungkin seperti menginjaknya, mencekiknya, memukul kesadarannya. Hinata benar. Dia sangat-sangat benar. Mana mungkin orang bisa menyayangi orang lain jika tidak menyayangi diri sendiri? Mana mungkin orang bisa mencintai orang lain jika tidak mencintai diri sendiri? Mana mungkin orang bisa peduli pada orang lain jika tidak peduli pada diri sendiri? Karena semua hal, baik atau buruk, bermula dan berdampak pada diri sendiri dulu, kan?

Naruto mendengus dan tersenyum miris melihat keadaan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf ya, kakiku. Maaf ya, tanganku. Maaf ya, kepalaku. Maaf ya, bibirku. Maaf ya diriku," Naruto meminta maaf pada organ tubuhnya sendiri. Perbuatan yang aneh memang. Kemudian matanya beralih ke gadis yang amat disayanginya. Riak keseriusan memancar dari iris birunya. Dirinya sudah bertekad, "Aku akan lebih mendengarkanmu, Hinata-_chan_. Aku berjanji akan lebih peduli dan nggak akan lalai. Demi kamu. Eh? Nggak! Demi diriku. Seperti yang kamu bilang tadi, agar aku bisa menyayangi orang lain. Agar aku bisa lebih mencintaimu."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar janji Naruto, "Janji nggak akan meremehkan hal yang kau anggap kecil itu?"

"Janji. Aku nggak akan mendengarkan musik pakai _headset_ lagi."

"Aku nggak pernah bilang kamu nggak boleh mendengar musik pakai _headset_. Kamu boleh pakai benda itu kapanpun kamu mau, asal jangan di tempat umum, di jalan, apalagi berkendara."

"Soalnya aku kelihatan keren kalau pakai _headset_, kan?" Walaupun tengah sakit, sifatnya yang gatal ingin menggoda Hinata tak pupus rupanya. Dia sukses membuat Hinata malu dan pipinya langsung _blushing_. Naruto suka sekali melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, "Hahaha... Hinata-_chan_, kau menggemaskan sekali, sih. Aku jadi ingin memelukmu. Tapi sayangnya, aku nggak bisa."

"Na-naruto-_kun_...," Dan Hinata tak pernah mengerti kenapa dia selalu seperti itu. Mudah sekali malu dan _blushing_.

"Kalau cium masih bisa, sih," Naruto benar-benar tak tahan dengan Hinata. Kalau dalam kondisi normal, dirinya pasti sudah langsung memeluk Hinata, menciumnya, dan membuat gadis itu meleleh. Tapi kondisinya sekarang kan beda. Dia tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, "Cium dong. Kalau kamu cium aku, rasa sakitku pasti akan berkurang. Kumohon, Hinata-_chan_..."

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?" Hinata tak percaya Naruto baru saja memintanya berciuman. Bukannya tak pernah, itu hal yang sering mereka lakukan. Tapi tak pernah tas inisiatif dari Hinata. Tak pernah dia yang memulai. Mentalnya selalu tak siap.

"Bisa! Aku nggak tahu patofisiologisnya, sih. Tapi ini berkenaan dengan euforia saat kita berciuman yang merangsang hipofisis memproduksi adrenalin yang menekan neuron pusat rasa sakit, atau semacamnya itu."

"Bibirmu luka," Hinata masih mencoba menghindari permohonan Naruto. Dan memang, dengan bibir bawah Naruto yang tertutup perban begitu, bagaimana caranya mereka berciuman?

"Bibir atas kan nggak," Sialnya, Naruto menemukan celah.

Hinata bingung harus bagaimana lagi sekarang. Apalagi saat tengkuk Hinata disentuh oleh tangan Naruto dan membawanya mendekat ke wajah Naruto yang penuh lebam. Ujung hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan saat Naruto bicara lagi dengan nada lembut dan volume rendah, namun lebih dari cukup untuk didengar Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar nggak suka melihatmu menangis, Hinata-_chan_. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan hal bodoh dan membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku."

Hinata mengangguk sekali dan memberanikan diri mencium bibir atas Naruto. Walau dia melakukannya dengan menahan malu dan membesarkan nyalinya, dia ingin menyatakan betapa dia mencintai pemuda itu dan ikut sakit bersamanya. Naruto membiarkan pacar pemalunya itu yang mendominasi kecupan mereka kali ini. Bukan karena Naruto tak ingin membalas, namun karena bibir bawahnya masih kebas dan mati rasa. Hanya beberapa kuluman sebelum bibir mereka terpisah karena baru lima detik bibir Hinata menyenggol bibir bawah Naruto yang dijahit. Suara ringisan Naruto mengejutkan Hinata dan membuat Hinata menyudahi prosesi itu.

Raut kekhawatiran kembali terpasang di wajah manis Hinata. Bercampur dengan rona merah dari rasa malu, "_Go_-_gomen_, Naruto-_kun_."

"Hehehe..., nggak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_. Ya ampun, coba sekarang aku bisa memelukmu, ya?" Naruto memasang cengiran dan tawa khasnya. Dan Naruto memang sungguh ingin memeluk Hinata.

Sementara Hinata susah payah menahan malunya, "Ka-kau harus sembuh dulu. Makan yang bagus. Kurangi makanan instan. Banyak minum susu."

"Iya, Nona Hyuuga... Dan aku nggak boleh pakai headset di tempat umum, di jalan, dan berkendara."

"Iya."

"_Headphone_? _Earphone?"_

"Sama saja!"

"Harus pakai helm kalau naik motor?"

"Harus!"

"Bawa mobil juga pakai helm?"

"Memangnya kau pembalap F1? Pakai _seat belt!"_

"Oke, pakai _seat_ _belt_. Tapi menelepon boleh, dong!"

"Nggak boleh! Naruto-_kun_, selain kamu, banyak yang kecelakaan karena menelepon saat berkendara, kau tahu!"

"Berapa banyak?"

Sampai kalimat tanya barusan Hinata baru sadar bahwa kata-kata dan pertanyaan Naruto hanya untuk menggodanya saja. Ya, tentu saja dia tahu mana hal yang boleh dan mana yang tidak. Dia kan bukan anak kecil. Dia hanya lalai dengan menganggap remeh yang yang sebenarnya amat serius, "Mana kutahu? Tanya Shikamaru-_senpai_ sana!"

"Baiklah, nggak boleh menelepon juga. Kalau mengetik dan mengirim pesan atau _email_ atau _chatting_, masa nggak boleh?"

"Tentu saja nggak boleh!" Nada suara Hinata mulai sedikit meninggi karena kesal.

"Berarti _video_ _call_ nggak boleh juga," Cengiran Naruto terlihat tambah lebar.

"Apalagi itu..."

"Aduh, banyak sekali yang nggak boleh, ya? Ah! Kalau begitu...," Dan sekarang ditambah kilatan jahil di matanya, "Ciuman saat menyetir boleh kan, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Naruto-_kun_!" Seru Hinata dan tanpa sadar memukul sedikit lengan Naruto yang diperban.

"_ITTAI_! Sakit, Hinata-_chan_... Kau kejam sekali padaku..."

"Ups! _Go_-_gomen_, Na-Naruto-_kun_."

"Hehehe, aku bercanda! Nggak begitu sakit, kok!"

Hinata merengut dengan memajukan bibirnya. Dasar Naruto.

Nah, Naruto, mulai sekarang tak boleh meremehkan hal kecil lagi, ya. _Ride safely, drive safely, safe your life_. Ingat itu, Namikaze Naruto!

.

.

.

.

**[the end]**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey, hey, readers...

Udah berapa lama ya, sejak The Voice? 2 bulan, ya? Soalnya 2 bulan kemaren Meg maen ke fandom tetangga dulu, sih. Plus tugas yg numpuk. Meg emang bukan author yg produktif, tp Meg akan berusaha :)

Meg balik lagi ke fandom Naruto bawa fic NaruHina oneshot yg puanjaaaang... banget. Tadinya Meg mo pecah jadi 2, tp Meg ga nemu bagian yg pas buat di-cut. Jadi gini deh, mudah-mudahan ga bikin pusing.

Meg pengen bikin prequel & sequel The Voice. Mudah-mudahan draft yg lagi proses bisa cepet kelar biar bisa digarap jadi fic.

Sebenernya Meg agak gimana gitu mo publish fic baru. Soalnya pas publish The Voice, Meg jatuh di stasiun ampe kaki Meg keseleo. Pas publish fic ke-2 Meg yg ada di fandom tetangga, jari manis Meg harus di-hecting –dijait –. Mudah-mudahan abis publish ini, ga ada yg aneh menimpa Meg. *amin*

Ya sudahlah, itu mah ketakutan Meg aja!

Gimana 'Black Headset? Gimana fic oneshot pertama Meg ini?

Hurt/ comfort-nya kerasa ga? Romance-nya? Terus story-nya? Plot-nya? Pendeskripsiannya?

Kalo ada yang mo ngasih pendapat, boleh banget... biar bisa jd pembelajaran buat Meg.

Meg akan selalu terbuka ama yg namanya kritik, saran, pendapat, & masukan.

Jd silakan di-**Review**... Flame? Boleh. Asal jangan kejam-kejam.

See ya at my next fanfic...

* * *

and last...

**.*~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA~*.**

\(^o^)/

*hug*

_-Jinsei Megami-_


End file.
